


Tribute

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Snakes [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, food stealing, scully's ice cream is sacred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: Scully guards her ice cream fiercely after moving in with Mulder. It’s tricky to hide something that has to be frozen.February Ficlet Challenge, Day 7 - Vanilla





	Tribute

Scully guards her ice cream fiercely after moving in with Mulder. It’s tricky to hide something that has to be frozen. Mulder’s sweet tooth won’t be stopped by anything short of a disguise like a bag of frozen cod strips, but one day his paranoid nature gets the better of her when he decides to investigate the longest inhabitant of the freezer.

“Mulder, is nothing sacred?” Scully asks, when she catches him eating her low fat rice dream cone (in va-voom vanilla).

“Why don’t these ever come in chocolate?” Fox wonders, spinning in his desk chair to face her like a kid pretending to be a super villain. “Besides, neither of us eat cod. I was bound to catch on sooner or later.”

It’s been a few months, so Scully appends _later_ onto the thought. Now that the jig is up, she can’t use the same trick again. Mulder will investigate every suspicions freezer item like it’s his next paranormal mystery, no matter how potentially smelly.

“They don’t come in chocolate because they’re for me,” Scully says. “I like vanilla.”

“Did you know that some of the indigenous peoples of North America used to leave offerings of a favourite food to the local spirits so they’d be appeased and leave the rest of the harvest alone?”

“Are you suggesting there’s any amount of ice cream that would stop you from eating everything in the house?”

“I’m saying a pint of rocky road would go a long way toward making your fake ice cream last longer.”

Scully doubts it, but keeps the reserve to herself. Maybe Skiner will let her borrow some space in _his_ freezer. In the meantime, she takes advantage of Mulder’s lax attitude to lean in and give him a kiss on his stupid smug mouth before swiping her ice cream cone back out of his hand.

“Hey!”

“Turnabout is fair game,” she says, skipping out of the way when he tries to grab it back and eating the spoils before they can melt any further.


End file.
